What Have You Done
by Cherish Aless Treasure
Summary: The past of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger is not what you think. A hidden past that is revealed will answer many questions. Please Read and Review. AU. Someone suggested I put this up...
1. The Beginning

Story: What Have You Done?

By: Tessie Anchors

Disclaimer: I'll own Harry Potter and all of it's characters the day pig learn to fly and buffalo actually grow wings. (You'll have to let me know when that is!)

Prologue: The Beginning

The Malfoys had not always had a grudge against muggleborns or people who were not of pure magic blood. They had actually been friends with lots of muggleborns. There were plenty of reasons why they changed over the years. But it is all because of one person. This is the story that lay forgotten until someone found it.

"Narcissa, my dear, Draco is now five. He needs a good tutor for all the basic education until he is of age to go to Hogwarts." Lucius told his wife one sunny September day.

Narcissa nodded. "I know a woman a few blocks from here. I think she would be happy to teach Draco."

"Ah, good. Is she a witch?" Lucius asked.

"No. Will that be a problem?" Narcissa asked.

"Actually, it's a good thing she isn't a witch. Draco will probably get along better with her, seeing as he can't do magic yet. And if she can't, he won't feel so left out." Lucius explained.

"But what if he tells her what we are? And she goes to the police?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

"She won't have any proof. We will just have to be careful around her, is all." Lucius said.

"True." Narcissa agreed. "When do you want me to talk to her?"

"How about now? She can be ready to teach Draco this coming Monday." Lucius shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright. Shall I take Draco with me?"

"No. I'll tell him what he needs to do while you make the arrangements." Lucius waved his wife away. "Tell him to come see me if you see him."

Narcissa nodded. "See you later, dear." They said in unison.

Narcissa went to find Draco and sent him to his father's office. Then she pulled on her jacket and walked to her destination.

Jean Granger opened the front door to find her neighbor, Narcissa Malfoy, on her doorstep.

"Good morning, Jean." The woman greeted.

"Morning, Cissy." Jean motioned for Narcissa to enter the house. "How may I help you?"

"Well," said Narcissa, sitting on the mahogany sofa. "My husband and I were wondering if we could hire you as Draco's private tutor for the next few years."

Jean blinked in surprise. "Me? A tutor for Draco? Are you sure?"

Narcissa crossed her ankles. "We find you quite capable of teaching our Draco."

"Well, I suppose I could." Jean said, a little dazed. The Malfoys were quite rich and could surely find someone lots better than her. "I was going to start teaching Hermione this year. Do you suppose they could learn together?" she asked.

Narcissa nodded amiably. "That would be wonderful. Draco needs a companion."

"Well then, I'll do it. When do you want me to start?" Jean asked.

"Monday, if that would work for you?" Narcissa asked, standing.

Jean stood as well. "Yes, that will be fine."

"My husband will work out all the necessary details with you if you can come early Monday morning. Draco and Hermione could meet and get used to each other."

"Ok, that will be perfect. I'll see you Monday." Jean opened the door and Narcissa walked down the steps.

"See you!" She called over her shoulder.

Jean closed the door and turned to find her daughter looking up at her from behind the sofa.

"I get to go to school with who?" she asked.

"Narcissa's son, Draco."

"Oh, ok." Hermione moved from around the couch. "Can we eat now?" The innocent question made Jean laugh.

"Sure, honey. Come on." Hermione grabbed her mothers hand and together they walked into the large kitchen. They pulled out some snacks and Hermione went into the living room to watch The Little Mermaid.

Nathan Granger walked into the home five minutes later.

"Hey, Daddy." Hermione said, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Hey, Minnie. How are you today?" Nathan asked.

"Um, good. Mum wants to talk to you." She said.

Nathan shook his head. Hermione always got straight to the point and usually forgot to greet people. He was surpised she hadn't just told him Jean wanted to speak with him. But Hermione usually surprised Nathan every day.

Nathan went into the kitchen where Jean was making dinner. She turned, gave him a kiss, and then told him about her new job. Nathan wasn't really surprised. Jean was a smart woman and he knew that someone would recognize her talent eventually. She had 'retired' from being a dentist when Hermione was born. Jean also could have been a teacher, but had chosen the somewhat calmer job of looking for cavities in peoples' mouths.

"Good for you." He said when she was finished.

She smiled and went back to chopping cucumbers. He took off his coat and began to help her.


	2. When They Were Young

Story: What Have You Done?

By: Tessie Anchors

Disclaimer: The day I own Harry Potter, I'll also have my own band. But hey, who says I'm not in a band? Oh, yeah. Me.

Chapter One: When They Were Young

Monday came none too quickly. It found Jean and Hermione Granger walking to the Malfoy Manor on a warm, cloudy day, with a light breeze pushing their hair around.

The house was lots larger than the Grangers house. Hermione found it a bit odd that there was a tower connected to the house, but was slightly separated from the rest of the house. 'It must mean something special.' She thought to herself.

Hermione jumped up the stairs and rang the doorbell. A thin, pale boy, with platinum blond hair answered the door. Hermione smiled.

"Hi! I'm Hermione Granger." She said.

"I'm Draco." Said the boy quietly. He stepped aside and allowed them to enter the huge house.

"Wow!" Hermione breathed, looking around at the high ceilings and numerous staircases. "What an amazing place!"

"Thanks." Draco said, proudly. His chest puffed out a bit. "Come this way." He turned and began to walk down one of the hallways. At a room with a closed door, he turned back to look at them. "This is Father's office. He wants to speak with you, Mrs. Granger."

Jean nodded and smiled. "Thank you. Please, call me Jean." Draco shrugged not seeming to care what he called her.

"I guess you can come with me." He said to Hermione. "You can go in now." He said to Jean.

Hermione waved to her mother before following Draco farther down the hall. They turned down so many halls, Hermione soon had no hope of finding Mr. Malfoy's office ever again. She looked back down the hall they had just come. When she turned back, Draco was gone. She stopped.

"Draco?" she called.

"This way." A muffled voice called.

"Which way is 'this way'? she asked.

"Left." Draco's voice said.

She turned left and began to walk down the hall. "Now what?" she called.

"I'm right here." Hermione jumped and shrieked as Draco appeared in front of her. He gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry." He turned, opened a door out of the many in the hall, and entered the room. Hermione followed him hesitantly.

Draco stood in the middle of a large room. The ceiling seemed to go up forever. Hermione slowly realized that it was the single tower she had seen that was slightly separated from the house. The ceiling spiraled up into a small hole, which she assumed to be the pointy roof on the outside. But what made her continue to look up was the ceiling looked like the inside of a tree, or what she imagined the inside of a tree to look like. In fact, as Hermione tried to look closer, which involved a lot of squinting, it seemed as though it moved.

"_Who_ on earth painted that?" she asked in a quiet whisper. She looked at Draco. He returned her look.

"My father did it." He said, looking a little nervous.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, well, I don't think I can tell you. Maybe when you've been here a while." Draco looked upset. Hermione decided to leave the subject alone.

"Sure." She agreed. Draco looked relieved. "What are we going to do up here?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just like to come up here." Draco turned and exited the room. She followed. He closed the door and led her to a different room. This room was smaller, but still bigger than any room in her home.

"This is where we will be doing our lessons." Draco said, sitting on a green loveseat. Hermione noticed that most of the things in the house were black and green. Any shade of green. She hadn't really noticed any other colors. They would have stood out against the black and green colors that were everywhere she had been.

"Okay." Hermione didn't really care where they learned their lessons. In fact, she wasn't too thrilled about learning anything. It sounded boring. "Are you excited to learn about…stuff?" she asked. Draco sighed.

"No, not really. Father says I have to so I can attend some special school when I'm older."

"Really? What school is it?" Hermione asked curious. What was so fun about going to a school that was probably going to teach you the same things you'd been learning all your life?

"I think it's called Hogwarts. A school of wit-" Draco stopped talking when Hermione's mother walked into the room holding a huge box. "I'll tell you later." He whispered, so quiet Hermione almost didn't hear.

"Okay." She whispered back.

"Hi, kids!" Jean said cheerfully, the fact that they had been talking went past her notice.

"Hey." Draco mumbled.

"Hi, Mum." Hermione said, smiling at her mother.

Jean set down the box and shrugged off her coat. "Are you excited to learn the how to read and all that?" She asked.

Draco shrugged. "I guess so."

Hermione frowned. "I don't think it will be fun." She said.

"Oh, Minnie! Learning can be loads of fun. Remember when I taught you the alphabet?" Hermione nodded, still looking doubtful. "And the numbers all the way up to 100?" She again nodded. "Wasn't that fun?" Jean asked.

"Kind of." Hermione said, settling down on the couch next to Draco.

Jean shook her head. She wasn't sure if she was trying to impress Draco, but whatever she was doing, she hoped Hermione would snap out of it soon.

"Well, today we'll go over everything both of you have been taught and then we'll go from there." Jean said as she began shuffling through the box.

Hermione sighed and Draco looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"Oh, let's just get this over with." She muttered and went to sit on the floor next to her mother. Draco remained on the couch and just watched them gather things together. After five minutes of watching, he decided to join them.

* * *

**A/N: I never thought it would come down to this. Really. But, as it seems, I really want to know what you think of this story. Is it boring? It is okay? Does it hold your interest? I really want to know. From someone. If you have any ideas that could make the story better, please review/PM me. Thank you for reading the story and the authors note. If my stories do not hit the spot, can you try reading Celebrytie Aris Channas's stories? I know she would appreciate it!**

**I leave you now, **

**Tessie Anchors**


	3. Time Goes On

Story: What Have You Done?

By: Tessie Anchors

Disclaimer: The day I own the world will be the day that Harry Potter is mine. Or should I say Tom Felton and Emma Watson will be mine?

Chapter Two: Time Goes On

Draco and Hermione soon became friends, talking, laughing and learning together. After four years, when they were both nine, summer came quickly for them after months of learning.

Hermione walked by herself to Draco's house. The sun hung high overhead and a breeze lightly played with her long brown curls. She jumped up the steps and knocked on the door, then let herself in as she had done several times before.

The sight before her made her stop in her tracks.

Lucius stood, confronting a tall man with greesy black hair. They didn't notice her enter the room.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius hissed. Hermione continued to stare, open mouthed at the man and Lucius.

"I came to inform you that I have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the Potions professor and head of Slytherin now." The tall man continued to gaze at Lucius.

"Well, that's wonderful. But I really can't have you stay here. Draco's friend is coming over and she can't see you. She doesn't know." Lucius moved his eyes toward the door but didn't see Hermione because she was still quite short.

"You mean to tell me that Draco is friends with a _muggle_?" The black-haired man's countenance changed from calm to angry.

"Well, yes. She's his teacher's daughter. They don't know anything about us though, Snape." Luciua assured the man. The man called Snape relaxed.

"Well, I suppose it will do no harm as long as she and her mother don't learn a _thing_."

"They won't. I made Draco promise not to tell. Even if they asked specfic questions." Lucius said, looking visably relieved.

Hermione realized the conversation was coming to a close and quietly backed up, opened the door and hurried out, closing it behind her. She sighed in relief that she wasn't caught. But she was confused and her curiosity was sparked.

'_What are the Malfoys hiding? What do they not want me and my mom to know?' _

She decided to try and find out from Draco. She gained her quiet, happy composure and rang the doorbell.

Seconds later the door opened and Lucius stood before her.

"Good afternoon, Hermione." He said. Hermione smiled, although it was hard, realizing now that he was hiding something from her. "Come on in." he said. He moved aside. Hermione entered the house and slipped off her sandals.

"Hi, Mr. Malfoy." She greeted. "Where's Draco?"

"He's in the downstairs playroom." Lucius told her.

"Thanks." She called over her shoulder as she started toward the descending stairs.

As she went to the playroom, she realized something. How had the man Snape gotten here? He couldn't have walked. She wouldn't have seen him as he passed her house. And there was no car in the Malfoys driveway.

"Draco?" she called into the empty playroom as she entered it. "Where are you?"

She circled the room slowly, looking in every possible place for the blond-haired boy.

"Sorry, I was helping mum." Draco said as he entered the room. Hermione whirled around to face Draco. "Did I scare you?" He asked.

"Not really, startled me is all." Said Hermione.

"Oh." Draco looked disappointed.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked.

Draco launched into a list of possiblities and Hermione forgot the worries that poked at her young mind.

**A/N: I really want more comments and reviews on this story. With the way that many people aren't reviewing I'm guessing it's not a good story, so please review.**


	4. Discovering The Truth

Story: What Have You Done?

By: Cherish Aless Treasure

Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter? **Tips back head and laughs** Not in a million years!

Chapter Three: Discovering The Truth

* * *

Hermione and Draco were outside playing on the Malfoy's playset when Hermione seated herself under the 'treehouse' part of it.

"Draco?" she asked. Draco turned from the monkey bars. "Yeah?"

"Who is the man that was talking to your dad? The one with the greasy, black hair and crooked nose." She said.

Draco was quiet for a moment. "That's my godfather, Severus Snape. He must have had some business with my dad."

Hermione nodded.

"What were they talking about?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Well, your godfather, he was telling your father that he was excepted at the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He said he was the Potions professor and Head of Slytherin." Hermione said, recalling what she had seen.

"Hogwarts." Draco said, clearing his throat.

"That's the school your going to go to when your eleven?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded, letting go of the first monkey bar he was holding onto and turned and sat down next to Hermione.

"Hermione, do you promise to never, ever tell anyone else?" He said so seriously, Hermione was sure she was facing his father.

"Promise to never tell what?" She asked, quite confused.

"Well, my family and I, we're wizards. Or in my mom's case, a witch." Draco said quietly.

"Wizards? Like magical people?" She asked.

Draco nodded. He was studying her, making sure she understood.

"So you can do magic?" She asked.

At this question, Draco smiled faintly. "I can do a little, yeah. But I don't have a wand, so I can't really do any."

"Can you show me?" Hermione asked.

"Well, um, actually, I'm better at potions. Severus teaches me all the time." Draco said.

"So that's why he got a job as the potions professor?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged, but then looked seriously at the again. "You promise never to tell?" He said.

Hermione nodded. "I promise. I'll never tell."

Draco smiled. "Thanks. Dad would kill me if he knew." At Hermione's look of doubt, he nodded. "He would. You have no idea. No one else is supposed to know."

* * *

Hermione walked home, thinking about what Draco had told her. A wizard? He would have to prove it when he had finished his first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Draco, darling, your father want's to see you." Narcissa said to her son, who was stirring a potion.

"Yes, mum." He stood, setting the big, wooden spoon on the table.

Standing in his father's office was Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Both looked very angry.

"Draco, I understand you told your mudblood friend something you never supposed to tell her or anyone else." Lucius said, his anger evident.

Draco paled. "How did you know?" he whispered, fear creeping into his voice.

"Draco, we have ways of finding out. We are wizards, as you told your friend." Lucius said. "Now you know what we have to do to her."

"NO!" Draco yelled. "You can't kill her! She promised she wouldn't tell _anybody. _Not even her mum." His voice quieted to a whisper. "She promised."

"Well, she can never, ever come back again. And for disobeying you parents, you will receive severe punishment." Lucius said.

Draco was struggling to breath. Finally he managed to squeak out, "Yes, father." He closed his eyes, and waited for the first unforgiveable curse to come.

* * *

The next day, Hermion walked back to the Malfoy's home, completely unaware of what was to come or what had happened.

She knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. As the door opened, she gasped.

Draco stood before, looking very and very sick.

"Draco, what happened?" she asked. Draco looked over his shoulder before stepping out on the porch and closing the door behind him.

"Hermione, he found out. I don't know how. But we can't be friends right now. He's very mad and said I couldn't see you again. I'll write you when it's safe." Draco then opened the door and closed it in her face.

Hermione stood, stunned, on their porch before coming to her senses and turned back to walk to her home, tears blurring her eyes.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated a lot more than I am.**


End file.
